Here comes the storm     MCFLY SLASH
by windowblues17
Summary: Tom & Harry have been going out of their minds with Danny & Dougie's constant fighting. Can they resolve their issues before it's too late for the band?  POYNTER/JONES SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Two men sat across from each other. The kitchen was dimly lit, with beer bottles sprawled out around the table they were sat at. One blonde, one brunette, they stared intently at each other.

"So that's it then?" The brunette asked, running a hand across the side of his head, his fingers finding a scar. He fiddled with the hair around it.

The blonde looked up, his brown eyes shining with a small amount of doubt.

"Yup. That's it. This is what we need to do. If this doesn't get sorted, who knows? There may not even _be_ a McFly to go on tour in two months. This is serious, Harry.." The blonde spoke.

The brunette nodded, lifting a green glass bottle to his lips, and taking a sip.

"Yeah." He nodded, looking down at the bottle between his fingers. "Yeah you're right. This is what needs to be done."

"They aren't going to be happy about it." The blonde put his hand on his cheek, resting on it.

The other man nodded.

There was a short pause as both of the thought about the fighting, the arguments, the broken ties that had been made over years of friendship.

The blonde suddenly slapped the table hard and firm.

"No. No more thinking about this. It_ has_ to be done, harry. I mean it. I don't care if they scream, shout.. Hell, I don't even care if they tear each other to pieces. They will sort out their differences. And they will get on.." He warned. Harry took another long gulp from his bottle.

"Okay. Let's do this.."

* * *

_Please, please, please review.  
They really do make me smile,  
and seeing as I've just come back  
to writing fiction after a long break, I could really use the help.  
Thank you guys. :) _


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe this was a bad idea.." Harry whimpered to Tom while the time crept closer and closer to 4 o' clock. He glanced at it and turned to the blonde.

"Maybe we-"

"Harry, you're really going to bail on me now? We've tried everything. We've taken a break, we've sent them to therapists. They need to sort this out on their own."

Harry groaned, throwing his hands over his face.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you when you find blood on the walls and they've killed each other." The brunette whispered, his eyes wide. The blonde scoffed, and slapped his arm.

"Will you stop being so dramatic? We don't need another Dougie around here.." He snorted. Harry shot him a glance, but as he was about to speak, the door clicked open.

Both boys sat still. Harry now looking down at his fingers, finding them much more fascinating than normal. Tom stared at the doorway leading into this living room. Who would it be?

"Alright lads?" The man beamed, almost bouncing into the room. His eyes were bright blue, and a short cut framed his round face. Freckles dusting his arms and face. He swung around the sofa, and plonked himself on a chair facing both men, who were looking more and more uneasy as the seconds past.

"What's wrong with you two?" He laughed, his Northern accent seeping into his words. He picked up a magazine and flicked it open on his lap. "Seriously, who died?" He asked, his eyebrows creeping up his freckled forehead. His blue eyes searching them both.

"We need to talk.." The blonde nodded slowly. His eyes looking everywhere but the Northern brunette sitting opposite him.

"About?" He asked, throwing the magazine onto the table and sitting back in his chair. He looked at them both. Harry shot a glance at Tom, giving him a sly dig as he did.

"About _what_, Tom?" He spoke again, his voice filling the room with worry.

Tom looked around nervously. His eyes double blinking before he looked up at the man opposite him.

The noise of the door slamming made both Harry and Tom jump. The sound had broken the silence, but definitely not the tension.

Everything was deathly quiet as everyone turned to look at the figure appearing from around the corner of the doorway. And when he came into view, there was nothing left for Tom to do but say;

"Doug. Sit down. We need to have a serious talk."

Tom looked at the man as he sauntered in, his floppy blonde hair swept across his forehead. Tattoos up his arm. His blue eyes searched the room, resting on the Northern man longer than the rest. He smirked. He walked in, and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Well?" the younger blonde asked, his hand flicking towards Harry and Tom.

Tom sat forward. His hands twisting and turning as they hung over his knees. He stayed quiet for a few seconds before looking up, and clearing his throat.

"Please don't say you're gay…" The younger blonde snorted. The brunette next to him shot him a look.

"If anyone's going to say that.. It's you." He growled. The blonde raised an eyebrow, and turned to him slowly.

"Ouch." He deadpanned. "Come up with something better next time? Gay jokes are old. Like your mother."

"You little shit."

"THIS!" Tom suddenly screamed. Making everyone in the room jump. Everyone turned to look at him with eyes wide. "This.. is exactly why we're here." He said, motioning towards the two men on chairs.

He stood quickly.

"Can't you see how fucking stupid this is? How childish, immature you are both being?" He paused.

"Me and Harry have been literally, going out of our minds with you two. You're tearing everything apart. Everything we've ever worked hard for, everything we've done. This band means the most to all of us, and you're ruining it."

The men looked to their laps.

"So, we've come up with a plan." He sighed out, rubbing a hand around the back of his neck. "We are all going to be living here up until tour."

The younger blonde coughed.

"You can't be serious.."

"Oh I'm very serious. You and Danny are going to be living under the same roof for 2 months. So get used to it. I don't care what issues you both have. Fucking sort them out. Tomorrow, you'll be here at 11 with your stuff for the months ahead. This isn't up for discussion." He snapped, his face red with anger, he turned around and slammed the door to the living room, leaving three boys in the silence of the room.

He stood up. And said quietly. "He means it."

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, walking into Tom's kitchen slowly. He watched his back as it raised and fell with his breathing. He head was in his hands, with a bottle of beer in front of him.

"Not really.." He whispered. Harry bit his lip.

"It was the right thing to do. This will help." He said, sitting next to the blonde, putting an arm around him. "It'll be hard, but it will work." 


	3. Chapter 3

"This is fucking ridiculous.." The younger blonde snapped, looking up at Harry who was stone faced. He growled at him, and threw one of his bags towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't be a baby, Doug. It'll do us all good to get to know each other again." He tried to smile.

"I know enough about all of you. I want to go home." He sulked. Harry laughed gently.

"You're what, 23? Stop being a child. You and Danny have issues, and you need to sort them out."

The young blonde shrugged past Harry, waltzing into the kitchen and pulling down a glass from the cupboard.

"We don't have 'issues'" He said, turning towards the muscular man, and using air quotes. "We just… have differences, that's all.." He grimaced, pouring the orange juice into his glass.

"Differences?" Harry asked, his eyes full of confusion.

The tattooed blonde turned to him, and cocked his head to the side.

"You really want me and Danny to work this out? Don't pry. Rule number one." He hissed, lifting the glass to his lips.

Harry nodded and pursed his lips. "Okay. Cool."

"So, whats the plan for the week then?" He said, moving the conversation onwards. Harry furrowed his bow.

"So that's it? No more tantrums, no more bitchy comments about this?" Harry smiled. The young man turned to him and shrugged.

"Nope. If that's what you and Tom really want. Then I'm willing to give this a go. I don't really have anything on anyway.." He winked.

"It really does mean a lot to us, Dougie. You are our best friends, and I remember a time when you and Danny were too."

Dougie winced and looked disgusted.

"Yeah, well.. People change."

"Not you and Danny though, Doug. You were closer than anyone. We're hoping you'll come out of this being close again.. that's all we want."

"Alright, alright. I'll try. I can't promise anything though. But I'll try, okay?"

He watched the blonde one more time before turning and leaving the room. After he had left, the youngest band member leant on the side of the counter and inhaled slowly and deeply, closing his eyes.

He knew that these next few months were going to be hard for him. Not only for him, but for Harry and Tom who had to put up with everything. He would try. He loved this band.

He grabbed his glass and padded to the living room, sitting on the sofa and pressing the button on the remote which brought the TV to life.

As he stared at the screen blankly, he couldn't focus. Realization had kicked in and he really did have to live with Danny for the next two months. The man he had loathed for almost two years was going to be in listening distance for the next 8 to 9 weeks.

But a sudden smile came to his face. Even if Tom and Harry were right, he wouldn't make it easy. This was his chance to have some seriously, good, but not so clean fun.

The blonde laughed to himself, and relaxed into the sofa, drinking from his glass again.

"Look out, Danny Jones." He grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette stood outside the door with bags in hand. He looked up at the wooden frame and his eyes shone with worry and panic. This was going to be awful.

"Everything okay?" Tom asked, coming up behind him with his hands also full with Danny's bag. The brunette nodded.

"Yup.." He said, looking at the door again.

Tom looked at him, joining him at his side. He knew what he was thinking and he knew that he was absolutely dreading this.

"Come on. Let's go in." He said, moving past him and pushing the handle down with his elbow, opening the door. He struggled in past Danny, and put his bags with the pile that were already there. Dougie's.

Tom turned to look at Danny again. He was grimacing at the sight before him. Tom laughed gently. The brunette looked up at him with a small smile and stepped inside. He took a few steps in and turned to the pile of bags and threw the heaviest of them on top. With a satisfied smile, he kicked off his shoes, and slapped Tom on the shoulder gently.

"I'm not going to say this is going to be a walk in the park but-"

Danny held up a hand towards Tom, and shook his head with a smile, his eyes closed.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan." He said, tapping his nose with a wink. Tom's eyes narrowed. Danny laughed.

"No mess. I promise." He laughed again. "I've taken so much shit for the past few months, and I'm not going to put up with that anymore. I'm giving as good as I get, shall we say?"

"I'm glad you're up for this.. but I'm not too sure whether I'm going to like your plan. But whatever!" Tom laughed, holding both hands up in mock surrender. "Whatever gets you two talking again.."

Walking past him and into the kitchen, putting his laptop bag on the table. He sat down and stretched his arms above his head yawning.

"Oh! Alright mate?"

Danny looked around, Harry was stood at the back door, smiling. Sunglasses on, no t-shirt, a beer in hand.

"Barbeque? It celebration of the new living arrangement?" he offered, holding a beer out to him. Danny looked at him with a grin.

"You know I love barbeques.." He chortled. "And you know I love beer even more.."

He got up and took the beer from Harry's hand, twisting the top off and clinking his bottle with his.  
Harry nodded with a smile, watching Danny as he downed his bottle in one go.

"Lovely!" He chorused in an East London accent. One of Danny's many traits. He let out a large burp and grinned.

"I've gotta go to the shops to get some supplies.." Harry mentioned, sneaking a look at Danny. He was nodding, looking out into the back garden. Deck chairs were set up, and even Tom's very expensive barbeque was out ready. "Maybe you and Dougie could-"

"Mate." Danny turned to him, with a serious face. Harry nodded.

"Alright! Well, I'll be back."

Harry walked out of the room, pulling his t-shirt on while he did.

Danny turned back to the window glancing out.

"Tom! Where the hell is the- Oh. You." Danny turned back around.

Dougie was stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips. He looked him up and down. Danny smirked, and turned around again.

"So.." Dougie began. "what do _you_ think of this?" He asked, propping himself up on the counter, a hand on his hip.

"Think of what?" Danny questioned, not turning to look at him.

"This! Us living here.."

Danny thought for a second about his answer. He grinned.

"I'm cool with it, actually." He said, turning around to face Dougie again, his arms folding across his broad chest. "I think it's a good idea. I'm actually thinking of asking Tom if we can stay a little longer. Y'know? After tour."

Dougie scoffed. "You're a terrible liar, Jones."

"You're awfully easy to wind up, _Poynter_." Danny snapped back, leaning forward to look at him clearly. His eyes didn't leave his once.

"Whatever, did someone say there was a barbeque?" He said, shaking his head, his eyes on the floor. Danny was making him uncomfortable.

Danny seeing this, smirked, and turned around again. "Yup. Harry's gone to get the stuff for a full night of it."

"Can't wait." Dougie whispered, smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do you always get too much? I'm never going to fit these in my fridge!" Tom commented, watching Harry unpack the barbeque supplies.

"That's the point though Tom.." Danny spoke, walking into the kitchen. In a vest, pair of board shorts and flip flops. "You're meant to cook it all, and then eat it."

"Not everyone can eat a horse like you.." Tom hit back, gathering all supplies in his arms, while harry picked up two crates of beer without breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, yeah.." He laughed, picking up the last crate and following Tom and Harry to the large back garden.

The garden was a suntrap. Sunlight flooded it completely. The heat was almost overpowering, seeing as London hardly ever gets such gorgeous weather. It seemed like most people were going to be taking advantage of it, like the boys.

Harry dropped the crates onto the floor in the middle of the deck chairs, which were set out in a circle. The smell of the hot charcoal filled the air. Danny smiled, ignoring the young blonde in the corner staring at him.

"Beer, food and good company!" Tom sang. "What more could you want?"

Harry looked up. "Women?"

Tom looked at him. "What are you? A cave man?"

"He looks like one with all those muscles!" Danny laughed.

"You'd be the one to notice that.." Dougie commented from next to him. He was sitting in his deck chair, sunglasses on, and sunning himself.

"That cut me deep.." Danny hissed, moving directly in the way of the sunlight. Dougie slowly took off his sunglasses.

He blinked up at him for a second, his eyes adjusting to the light. "Get out of my light.." He snapped, putting his sunglasses back on again.

"Or what?" Danny laughed. 

"Alright boys! Foods cooking. Now, let's do some serious drinking!" Tom whooped, handing a beer to Danny and Dougie, obviously sensing the tension. Danny let it go, and sat back down.

He wasn't satisfied. "Ah, amazing weather, right?" He spoke out. Sitting forward and pulling his vest over his head, showing his toned torso.

Dougie shot him a look. Danny grinned a toothy grin and held his beer up.

"To the band.." He said.

Tom joined him in lifting his beer as did Harry and Dougie.

"And for things to come.." Dougie said quietly.

Tom threw the last of his beer down his throat and stood up.

"I would like to say that, even though Danny and Dougie hate me right now for what I've done, with this living arrangement, I still think of you all my best friends. No matter what, and I hope we stay friends for a long time.." He smiled looking around the group.

Everyone smiled, including Dougie.

"How much have you had, Fletcher?" Harry laughed, passing him another beer.

"Alright shut up now. Food, and then drinking games!" Danny sang out, a large smile on his face.

"Do we really have to play drinking games?" Tom complained. Everyone nodded.

"Of course you do. This is the first time we've done this in ages. All of us together, just us, enjoying ourselves. It's the law." Danny said back, cracking open his third beer.

Tom groaned, and sat back down.


	6. Chapter 6

It was coming up to 7PM and all boys were still in the garden enjoy the summer weather. 12 burgers, 10 sausages, and plenty of beer later, everyone was actually having a good time. The night was still young. It was drinking games, and Harry was up on his deck chair signing ABBA.

"Why have we never thought of putting you on vocals, Har?" Dougie laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm just too fabulous!" He yelled in a camp voice, throwing his hands in the air and jumping off his chair, and sitting back down.

"We should have hit up a club tonight.." Danny mused. "Whisky mist always used to be banging on a Saturday!"

"Remember the nights we used to have there? Literally crawling home at 5am. Dougie throwing up everywhere.." Harry laughed, pointing at the young blonde. He shook his head with a laugh.

"That wasn't me. That was Tom!"

"It was both of you! Me and Harry used to be going for hours and then we'd have to practically carry you both home!" Danny pointed out, motioning his hand to tom sat opposite him. Tom laughed to himself.

"Remember when Dougie got so drunk, Danny had to piggyback him home and he threw up on his back!" Tom gasped through hysteric giggles.

"Urgh!" Danny groaned, throwing his hand over his mouth. "Don't man! That still makes me gag even now.."

Dougie giggled. "I still don't remember that.." He said his eyes meeting Danny's for the first time all night. Danny smiled shyly.

"It was rank, mate."

"It was even worse cleaning it up I'm telling you!" Tom snorted. "You had all the way home to throw up, but no you do it when you get inside the door."

Dougie laughed harder. "I wish I could remember that. It seems like a good night.."

"It was." Danny commented, staring at his beer bottle.

Tom looked to Harry and then back at the two boys, sitting in the same postion fiddling with their beer bottles. Progress?

"I'm almost sure I have a bottle of Jägermeister here somewhere, anyone up for shots?" Tom beamed. Harry immediately sat up in his lounger.

"Oh hell yes! I love shots.." He nodded, pursing his lips.

The younger blonde dropped his head into his chest and let out a whine.

"I can't do shots!" He complained. "I choke!"

"Danny? You up for shots?" Tom asked, making his way towards the house slowly, craning his neck to look at him.

"Yeah man!" He yelled.

"There's your answer, Doug. You have to do them. You're outnumbered." Tom commented, satisfied with himself before disappearing around the corner of his home.

"Great.." Dougie frowned, shooting a deadly look at the Northerner next to him.

"Don't be such a pansy." Danny said finally. Dougie shook his head, his eyes dark.

"You're really going to do this?" He turned to face him.

Danny mocked shock, his mouth hanging open in a smile, hands on his chest.

"Me? What have I done!" He protested, putting his beer bottle on the flagstone beneath his feet. Dougie curled his lip and narrowed his eyes.

"You know what.." He hissed. Danny let out a sarcastic laugh.

"It's only shots, for God's sake."

"Fuck you!" Dougie yelped, standing up from his seat and storming towards the house, his shoulders hunched.

He reached the back door and threw it open, making Tom jump out of his skin.

"What's up with-"

"Just leave me alone." He snapped in his direction, marching through the kitchen and into the living room. He threw himself down onto the sofa and pulled a pillow over his face.

Not one for being screamed at, Danny wasn't fair behind him, his face in an angry sneer, his hands at his sides.

"What the fuck was that all about?" He said calmly, standing at the doorway. Dougie didn't move. Not even his breathing changed. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" Danny's voice grew louder. Dougie still didn't move.

He stared at him for a few seconds before taking a large step into the room.

"Go. Away." Dougie responded, a few seconds later.

"No." He said firmly, taking another step into the room. Dougie's hands were pushing the pillow over his face harder. He let out a cry of annoyance.

"Please just fucking leave me alone!" He yelled again, throwing the pillow off of his face and onto the floor, he replaced it with his arm.

Danny edged himself closer and closer to the foot of the sofa, until he was almost towering over the younger man. The blonde removed his arm from his face and stared up at him.

"Are you stupid? Deaf? Or both? I asked you to leave me alone." He snarled, his lip curled and his teeth gritted.

"No." Danny replied.

In a flash, Dougie was off his seat and attempting to move past the taller man towards the stair way. Danny's large hand reached out and grabbed his forearm.

"What the hell-" Dougie winced, the grip on his arm causing pain. "Get off me!" He cried. Danny's grip remained tight. He looked down at the younger man. His eyes full of worry. He searched his face for a few seconds, and then he released him.

Dougie rubbed the spot on his arm where Danny's hand had been.

"You're not worth it.." Danny mumbled, looking down at his feet, taking slow steps towards the sofa, leaving Dougie standing in the doorway.

The blonde eyed him sadly.

"I never was.." He said simply, before dashing up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door.


End file.
